


Eyes on You

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: When they find their soulmates, will they leave their original other halves behind?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has one and a half chapters on Nyukyu, half on Bbangkyu and one on Bbangmil, wait for it! :3
> 
> Also, I actually had Hyuna as cameo but since I didn't know her well, she might be OOC, so sorry in advance!

"So..there's a new student going to your studio today?" 

"Yeah!" Changmin replied with a bright smile, "He's actually a little older than me. This is actually the first time I actually have to teach someone who's older."

"Guess so," Chanhee sipped some coffee, "I mean, didn't your boss think you're the best employee to teach children?"

"Yeah, but I guess she wants me to teach young teenagers as well, so she decided to let me try with a single person." Changmin shrugged, "Never mind, I just love dancing anyways. It doesn't really matter whom I have to teach. I am heading off now!"

"Hmm," Chanhee hummed, "I'll wait you at that Italian restaurant down the street after you finish work."

"Got it! Bye!" Changmin waved.

Changmin and Chanhee had known each other since middle school. Chanhee was a transfer student back then, and the former was the first one to approach him, and the only one for the first few weeks.

Which was probably why Chanhee grew to become attached to the slightly younger boy so quickly.

Which was also probably why he didn't care (nor trust) the whole soulmate thing that everyone was discussing about. When he's with Changmin, he already felt he was the happiest person on Earth. So he prefer to believe that humans didn't really need a soulmate to be their other half.

And much to his delight, Changmin also had no problem being together with a _boy_ who's not his soulmate.

~

Changmin opened the door to his employer's room. In his opinion, she's very charismatic, and she had everything done tidily and seriously, but when she wasn't at work, she's interesting to talk to, and she totally didn't mind that he was not quite straight as long as he finished his job well. Changmin loved this place.

Objectively, she's beautiful too.

"Hello, Changmin!" His boss - Hyuna - greeted him, "You're a little earlier than usual today. Excited to meet that student?"

"Partially, but it's a coincidence. The traffic is smooth today," Changmin replied.

"Is it? Well, anyways, I will bring you to him. Come with me."

Changmin obediently followed Hyuna to a studio room, and when Hyuna opened the door to reveal the boy inside, he just stood there, dumbfounded.

He didn't know how to describe the overwhelming feelings. All he knew was that these feelings told him that this handsome guy was his actual soulmate, and he now understood why people were so determined to find one in their lives.

"Changmin?"

"Huh? Oh - sorry, Hyuna sis. I zoned out." Changmin confessed.

"It's fine, I knew he's handsome. I was surprised as well when he first came to me," Hyuna said, "But my boyfriend is still hotter."

"You two are cute together." Changmin laughed.

"Of course - now you know what to do. I'll leave space for you two, okay? This room is free until 2 pm. You have at most four hours."

"Oh, I won't go so hard to newcomers," Changmin replied.

"Just do what you think it's right, okay?"

The two young men waited her to exit the room, and Changmin exhaled. "Hi, my name's Ji Changmin. Since you're older than me, you can just use my first name, and long story short, this is actually my first time with people older than 6 years old..."

"Ah, it's alright," The handsome boy shook his head and gave him a shy smile, "I just came here for relaxing. I knew how to dance. Oh, uh, my name is Kim Younghoon."

"Younghoon, is it?" Changmin brightened up, "Cool! Then we will just dance randomly to have fun!"

~

3 hours have passed and the two lied on the ground, exhausted.

"Whoa, it's been a while since I've danced this intensely," Changmin said.

"But didn't you teach here?" Younghoon asked, and Changmin was quite certain that this guy looked like an overgrown puppy, like his colleague, Soonyoung's skinny friend's boyfriend.

"Well, children don't usually dance difficult moves." Changmin replied, "A few, appearing...about once a year?"

Younghoon hummed.

"Oh, right." Changmin shot up, "I am going to eat with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Oh, uh, yeah?" Changmin tilted his head, "Is there a problem?"

"No...I also have a boyfriend." Younghoon said.

"Ah, so you're just surprised." Changmin deduced, and the tall boy nodded. "Anyways, you can just leave after you packed. I gotta go now, see you next week!"

"Yes, see you next week," Younghoon smiled shyly again.

So that was how finding a soulmate feels like...Changmin thought. Being flustered at everything the othere did, while at the same time very comfortable around him. 

He didn't plan to be with his soulmate - same with Chanhee, Changmin was totally fine about being with someone who's not his soulmate, but he felt guilty for no reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Changmin arrived at the restaurant, Chanhee waved to notify his seat, and he quickly went to the table.

"I've already ordered mine, but I am not sure what you want to eat, so I didn't order yours," Chanhee said. Changmin hummed, "It's alright. I haven't figured either. What are you eat?"

"Pizza. Say, how's your first non-kids teaching?"

"I didn't even teach. He just want to have fun there, so I'm basically accompanying him. Not that I am complaining, because I'd rather do this," Changmin said.

"You sound troubled. Are you alright?"

"Uh, stuff happened," Changmin averted his gaze from Chanhee's, "I...I'll tell you later. Give me some time."

~

Later turns out to be a few weeks, because Changmin didn't know how to explain to Chanhee, nor being able to figure out why on earth did he feel so guilty. He didn't even meet up with Younghoon privately - just occasional messages between each other.

Plus, Younghoon also had a boyfriend, Changmin recalled.

Perhaps he was guilty about this? That Younghoon's boyfriend may not know anything about this?

What made him finally decide to go for it, is, again, a conversation with Younghoon.

_**Younghoon** _

_Hi!_

_Actually, I've been wanting to ask you since we met..._

_Do you perhaps believe in the whole soulmate thing?_

_Oh_

_Yeah, I guess_

_But I didn't actually care too much about it...for example, I don't necessarily need my other half to be my soulmate_

_But recently I might be confused about it??_

_You mean...that we might be soulmates?_

_Pretty much_

_Does your boyfriend know...?_

_Yeah..._

_He became quite anxious for a few days after he knew_

_Oh my god_

_Is he okay now?_

_Yup!_

_And I learnt something from that_

_That is, I guess you're right about how our other halves do not have to be our soulmates_

_He and I have known each other since childhood so we're pretty inseparable_

_And after realizing you're my soulmate...I found that I still love him a lot_

_So I guess we should just follow what our heart and mind says_

_Wow, that's deep_

_Thanks in advance?_

_Huh? What for?_

_How to explain to my other half_

_Later!_

"Chanhee?" Changmin launched himself onto the blonde's lap, and his boyfriend groaned in fake pain, "That hurts...What's the matter?"

"You know...about what's troubling me." Changmin bit his lips nervously. "Actually, that guy - Younghoon - I think he's my...uh..."

"Soulmate, is it?" Chanhee asked softly.

"How'd you know?"

"You're such a dumbass sometimes, you know?" Chanhee said, stroking Changmin's hair, "You never look troubled unless it's related to very serious things. Very serious as in our relationship or the end of world."

"How do you know it's not the end of the world?" Changmin joked. "But yeah. He's my soulmate."

"And then? You wanted to dump me?"

"No!" Changmin shot up immediately, and sighed in relief when he saw the playful glint in Chanhee's eyes. "That is exactly why I am conflicted. I would never want to leave you, but being with him is - comfortable. I feel like cheating even I didn't meet him in private except for the dance lessons, but boss will pop up unexpectedly so it's really not that private."

"I guess so." Chanhee sighed, "Confliciting between desire and feeling, huh?"

"Yeah, but..." Changmin looked at his boyfriend right into his eyes, "I am going to follow what my heart says. As much as I like his company, the one that I have my eyes on is always you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bbangmil on the way!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Jaehyun..." Younghoon poked his noodles with his chopsticks, "I..I think I met my soulmate."

Jaehyun stopped tearing his fried chicken to look at his boyfriend.

"...Oh. And? How is he? Or her?"

"He." Younghoon replied, "He's...cute and nice. And I feel comfortable when I'm with him."

"I see." Jaehyun said quietly. "Isn' that good? You find your real other half."

"Hyun," Younghoon scoffed, "That's not what I meant. You know I am not that kind of person who dumps their partner just because of a soulmate."

"I know..." Jaehyun mumbled - and Younghoon realized that he  _really_ is upset, because Lee Jaehyun never lowers his volume, "I am just...scared. I guess I never told you about my parents?"

"No. You changed the topic every time I asked you."

"That - yeah. That's because the 'mum' in my home isn't my biological mum. She's my dad's soulmate, whom he found after marriage. He - he chased my mum away for her."

_~_

_"Younghoon hyung," Juyeon called him suddenly, "Is Jaehyun hyung alright?"_

_"Yeah, just became clingier than usual...did something happen?"_

_"Uh," Juyeon paused, "I don't know why we only knew after all these years, but Jaehyun hyung and I seemed to be soulmates. Then he refused to talk to me now."_

_"You - what? You two? Soulmates? I never knew?"_

_"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Juyeon asked._

_"It's Juyeon, is it...?" Jaehyun came out from the bathroom and rested his head on Younghoon's shoulder and hugged his waist. "Juyeon, I'm sorry. I'm...anxious."_

_"Oh, it's fine. Just don't suddenly disappear next time, yeah? I'll hang up!"_

_Younghoon turned his head slightly and carressed Jaehyun's hair. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Sorry...Like I said, I'm scared, and I prefer not to talk about it." Jaehyun said._

_~_

No wonder - it all made sense now. Why Jaehyun never felt happy when their friends found their soulmates. Why Jaehyun always seemed to laugh it off when others asked about his soulmate. Why Jaehyun didn't even tell him that Juyeon is his soulmate. Why he looked utterly upset when Younghoon mentioned the topic.

"Hyun," Younghoon leaned a bit closer to Jaehyun, "Baby, look at me."

Jaehyun did.

"I know Kevin likes calling me a hoe, but I really ain't one."

"Mr. Kim Younghoon, that's the worst opening I've ever heard." 

"Ah - shut up, I can see you are trying not to grin," Younghoon pouted, "And don't try to pull the 'my face is always like that' to me. Only Juyeon can say that."

"Okay okay - please continue."

"Look, I did find my soulmate. But I barely know him, while I have known you for almost my whole life. I won't leave you for a stranger, even if he's my soulmate."

Jaehyun remained silent, so Younghoon continued, "You didn't leave me for Juyeon - well, you stick with me even more after that. What kind of asshole am I if I leave you?"

"Younghoon..." Jaehyun sighed softly, "I - I am sorry. For not trusting you enough."

"Don't be. I guess it's pretty hard when your dad ruined the beautiful image of soulmate." Younghoon stood up to leave a peck on Jaehyun's forehead. "I am not going to repeat your dad's mistake and I promise you I will be together with you forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached the end! *dab*(?)  
> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Twitter: @CattySoup  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
